The invention concerns a mower-conditioner with at least one roll for the conditioning of harvested crop being adjustable relative to another roll for defining a desired gap therebetween through which crop is conducted, the gap being determined by an adjustable stop.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,033,257 and 4,472,927 each disclose a mower-conditioner with two rolls rotating in opposite directions that leave a gap between them through which the harvested crop is conducted and is conditioned on the basis of the mechanical action of the profiled rolls. In order to adjust the height of the gap, the upper roll is supported in bearings at each end in a pivot arm, whose lower end position is determined by means of a linkage. For this purpose, the linkage is provided with a threaded region at the end region opposite the pivot arm to which one or more nuts may be applied that can be brought into contact with a stop formed on the housing of the mower-conditioner.
The problem underlying the invention is seen in the fact the threaded connection between the nut and the threaded region is heavily loaded and becomes rigid after extended use on the basis of the constant spring loaded rotary movement of the roll, so that the position can hardly be adjusted.
This problem is solved according to the invention, where the patent claims cite characteristics that further develop the solution to great advantage.
In this way, the forces acting in the direction of adjustment are no longer absorbed by the thread, but by the stop that is now separate from the thread. Consequently, the thread is no longer damaged and a readjustment of the stop can be performed at any time without any problems.
A parallel adjustment of the support surfaces, even with increased slope, is achieved by the use of two wedge-shaped elements that slide upon each other with their inclined surfaces and thereby increase or reduce the spacing of the support surfaces. The repositioning can be performed in steps by the use of projections, hooks, recesses or the like, or performed without any steps.
A repositioning without any steps is possible among others if a screw is guided through and is brought into contact with it and is retained in a threaded hole in the other element. In place of a screw, a threaded bushing or the like could also be used.
A possibility exists in the readjustment of the width of the gap (preferably 2 to 5 mm.) from an easily accessible location by supporting each end of the roll in a pivot arm to connect the pivot arms in each case with a linkage and to retain the linkages by means of a suspension in, at or on the stop relative to a frame or housing of the mower-conditioner. The linkage can be configured as a simple rod or strut, as a steel cable, a chain or the like.
According to another method, the stop is brought directly into the pivoting region of the pivot arm. In this case, one as well as two wedge-shaped elements may be used.
The linkage can be securely retained at the stop if it is configured in a forked shape and penetrates the stop where its ends are connected by means of a pin or the like.
The reliability and/or service friendliness of known mower-conditioners can be improved if a stop according to the state of the art is replaced by a stop with one or two wedge-shaped elements, whose slope is used for a repositioning transverse to the direction of movement of the roll.